fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 9 (KirbiMiroir's Edition)
Mario Kart 9 is a video game made by Power Paintbrush Productions in collaboration with Nintendo and the Power Team, planned for release in mid-2016 on the 3DS, and late in 2016 on the Wii U. There is also a New 3DS Remake for the 3DS Version of this game planned for early 2017, and a version for The V² planned for mid 2017. Gameplay Mario and his friends have to race around a total of 32 tracks, performing tricks, soaring on gliders, diving to watery depths or even taking rides up walls and ceilings! Each of the 32 tracks are split into Grand Prix Cups, with 4 per cup. Four of these cups are original tracks, and another four cups contain retro tracks - in the 3DS Version, this is one from the SNES, two from the N64, two from the GBA, one GCN, three DS, three Wii and four 3DS. As for the Wii U Version, there is one SNES, one N64, one GBA, two GCN, two DS, two Wii, three 3DS and four Wii U. This game features customisable options to adjust music, graphics and even the logo on your vehicle. It also offers a cool new style to the anti-gravity, an option to play the game using the touch screen and Mission Mode's return! Characters Special thanks to Kingler for filling in some of the character descriptions. There are a total of 30 characters (not including DLC characters), however you can also play as Miis. With the exception of Miis and DLC Characters, every character has a Hyper Power. Fly Guy is also available as a playable character in 3DS Multiplayer if you don't have a game card. Fly Guy is classified a middleweight character with perfectly balanced stats. He has no Hyper Power. Unlockable DLC Packs The following are characters from the two Downloadable Content Packs. Mario Kart 9 X New Super Mario Bros. Mario Kart 9 X Super Mario 3D Palette Swaps In order to access a palette swap, press up while holding the Confirm Button on the designated character. Release to select a Palette Swap. Tracks The player starts out with the Mushroom, Flower, Shell and Banana Cups. Earning a trophy in the Flower Cup unlocks the Star Cup, and earning a trophy in this unlocks the Crown Cup. The Banana Cup is similar and unlocks the Leaf Cup, then Lightning Cup. Notice: Names in italics are from the North American Version. Mushrom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Crown Cup Shell Cup Retro tracks are divided by version. The other version's retro tracks are in the four cups earned in the Mario Kart 9 x Super Mario 3D DLC Pack, as the DLC Item Cup, DLC Freezie Cup, DLC Bullet Cup and DLC Coin Cup (In that order) 3DS Version Wii U/V2 Version Banana Cup 3DS Version Wii U/V2 Version Leaf Cup 3DS Version Wii U/V2 Version Lightning Cup 3DS Version Wii U/V2 Version You can also create a Rainbow Cup, a custom Grand Prix made out of any four tracks from the game. Time Trial Ghost Datas As well as Staff Ghost Data, you can also race your Ghost Data or obtain Ghost Datas online. Battle Courses Items Hyper Powers Whilst similar to regular items, Hyper Powers are rarer and appear regardless of position. Additionally, each is exclusive to a single character. There are four types of Hyper Power... *Ongoing: Lasts for the equivalent length of 1 lap (or 1 part in 3-part tracks such as Rainbow Road) *Blaster: Has a set ammo similarly to Fire Flower. *Instant: Operates instantly. *Disposable: Must be deployed to use, similarly to a Shell or Banana. Interestingly, DLC Characters don't have Hyper Powers. Vehicles Once again, U.S. names are italics. Bold vehicles are inward-drifting. Middleweight Lightweight Heavyweight Varied (Any Weight) These vehicles can be used regardless of the character you're using. Also, the Royal Ribbon only changes colour for female characters (Unless it's Peach or Baby Peach) Vehicle Parts Unless stated otherwise, all non-default parts are unlocked randomly either by completing Time Trials or by unlocking Expert Staff Ghost Datas. A * means the part changes colour for its owner. A ** means it changes colour for female characters (Except Peach and Baby Peach). Finally, a *** signifies a Gold Part, which is never used by the CPU. Wheels Gliders Customisable Options All can be found in the "Customise" Menu *Music: Choose between Synthesised and Orchestrated Music. *Control: Would you like your characters to accelerate or steer by themselves? Your choice! *Steering: How do you want to steer? Make a selection! (unavailable for V2 Version) *Emblem Editor Deluxe: Adjust your vehicle emblem! This feature returns from the DS! Touch Screen Steering *Pull the red lever forward to accelerate. To perform a Rocket Start, pull it forward the second you see "Go!" *The Steering Wheel is to steer. You will automatically drift and Mini-Turbo. *Blue Button to use items. Tilt it to aim the direction you throw. *Swipe up on the orange arrows for a Trick. Swipe up on a blue arrow for a Wheelie. Mission Mode In this mode, you must complete the many preset missions. These range from driving through rings in order to collecting coins and beating a rival. You can choose whichever character you want. After completing the 8 Missions in each level, you can fight the boss! Here's how... *Dino Piranha (Level 1): Charges at the player. Knock him back with Mushrooms. To win, you have to knock him into the water! *King Kaliente (Level 2): Shoots fireballs and coconuts. Grab a shell to hit his tentacles with. Hit all 4 to defeat him! *Kamella (Boss 3): Beat her on GCN Baby Park (3DS and New 3DS) or Wii U Mario Kart Stadium (Wii U and V2). She can teleport later in the race, and also summons Goombas and Mushrooms. *Bouldergeist (Boss 4): The player must collect 30 Coins. If you get hit by one of his Bomb Boos, you'll drop some of your coins! Get them back by ramming into Bouldergeist. *Major Burrows (Boss 5): Throw a Bob-Om at him whilst he burrows to push him into your range. When you hit him, grab one of three mushrooms that appears after hitting him to deal damage. Repeat twice to beat him! *Fiery Dino Piranha (Boss 6): Shoots fireballs, otherwise similar to Dino Piranha. Find a Mushroom and knock him off the stage with it. However, you need to knock him off three times to win! Downloadable Content *Mario Kart 9 X New Super Mario Bros: Unlocks a 200cc setting and seven new characters. Also unlocks a few new palette swaps and vehicle parts. Released on Handheld Devices in January 2017, and on Home Consoles in March 2017. *Mario Kart 9 X Super Mario 3D: Unlocks four new Grand Prix and several extra characters. Also unlocks bonus palette swaps and vehicle parts. Released on Handheld Devices in July 2017, and on Home Consoles in September 2017. Development At E3 2015, a reveal trailer for the game was displayed. It showed Mario racing along a track that looked similar to Mario Circuit (From this game), before changing to an icy track, and finally Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 7. As Mario raced, more characters turned up, until all 18 default characters were shown. The message "We'll all be waiting for you" then appears on the screen, followed by the game's logo and "Coming soon for 3DS and Wii U". A few weeks later, another trailer showed up. This time, Mario and Luigi become Fire Mario and Ice Luigi, actual gameplay footage is seen, and at the end the message "Customise everything" appeared, along with the logo and "Coming 2016 for 3DS and Wii U". In 2016, another reveal trailer was shown, with Fire Mario working on the Turbo Blooper, attaching Slim Wheels and a Super Glider. The message "Hundreds of vehicle combinations" appeared, and Mario ran to a storage space. He turned a gear, turning the background music from synthesised to orchestrated, and pulled a lever, grabbing a tablet and drawing a Lightning Bolt, which then appeared on his vehicle. The message "A variety of options" appeared, and Mario jumped into the Turbo Blooper, racing away with it. The message "Be the best racer in town" appeared, followed by the logo, "Coming 2016 for 3DS, Wii U and New 3DS" and "In collaboration with Power Paintbrush Productions". Artwork Will be added soon. Workers * * Trivia * Steering in this game can be done by tilting the device/remote/tablet. * This is the Power Team's first game on the 3DS, Wii U, New 3DS and V2. * This is the first Mario Kart Game so far where the Standard Wheels aren't named 'Normal' in PAL Versions. * A glitch character called If You Are Reading This, You Have Either Found A Bug Or Are... (The rest not fitting on the character name section) appears in this game. He resembles a Blooper, but has the stance of a Female Mii. If selected, the game crashes due to a significant lack of programming. * Amiibo can still be used, just like they could be in Mario Kart 8. * This is the first game by Power Paintbrush Productions. * KirbiMiroir stated he is planning to make a sequel to this game - most likely based on Double Dash. He stated that he's intending to make it for the Nintendo 4D Viewer. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:3D Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:V2 Games Category:Mario Kart (series)